Bionics/Bye Bye Marcus Episode
The Daveport house Nina runs to the door and knocks. Brooke opens the door Brooke: Nina? What are you doing here? Nina: Marcus disappeared Brooke: What about my brother? Nina: He’s gone!!! Brooke: What do you mean “GONE”?? Nina: He- I- can’t find him Brooke: Where have you seen himt the last time? Nina: A week ago, but now he (starts crying) Brooke: I will find him for you!! Nina: I wanna come!! Brooke: No, you go home and i call you, when I’m back!! And I won’t return without him!!! Nina: How long do you need? Brooke: I don’t know, but he’s my twinbro and I won’t return without him!!! Nina: Okay… Call me then!! Brooke: (hugs her) I will Nina: (hugs her back) Thanks (leaves) Brooke closes the door The Davenport lab Brooke enters superspeeding Brooke: Marcus is gone!!!! Bree: Not our problem!! Brooke: HE IS MY BROTHER!! MY TWINBROTHER!! I NEED HIM IN MY LIFE!!! Bree: I thought you hate him Brooke: But he’s still the only real family left Adam: What about us? Brooke: We’ve dated!! That’s no brother-sisterhood!!! Chase: You can not go after him!!! Brooke: If you won’t help, I’ll go alone!!! (superspeeds away) Debby: BROOKE!!! O who am I’m kidding, she can’t hear me anymore…. Spencer’s apartment Brooke knocks. Spencer opens the door Spencer: Babe? What are you doing here? Brooke: Marcus is gone! I need to find him!! Spencer: Okay… I’ll go with you!! Brooke: Okay, I was hoping for that!! (kisses his cheek) Spencer: You can come in for a sec (walks in) Brooke: (walks in) I’ve never been here before Spencer: Really? (puts a little box in his jacket pocket) Let’s go!! They live the aparment Evening The woods Spencer and Brooke are walking through the woods Spencer: Do you think he’s here? Brooke: I don’t know… We played really often here when we were like 8 Spencer: Do you think, he came back here? Brooke sees a neckless and picks it up Brooke: That’s Marcus’ Spencer: Why do you think that? Brooke: Because the neckless says Marcus Spencer: Oh Brooke: That means, he was here!!! Spencer: Maybe he took it off to get rid of it? Brooke: He never took it off. I gave him that to his- our 11th birthday. He never took it off!! Not even where we were hating each other!! Something must have been happened!!! Spencer: I thought, you hated him? Brooke: But he’s still my twinbrother!! And even if it seems like I hate him, I don’t!! Spencer: Come here (hugs her) Brooke: (hugs him back) I never wanted that to happen!! (starts crying) Spencer: Let’s look for a place to sleep They walk off The Davenport lab Debby: We shouldn’t have let her go alone!!! Bree: I’m crazy worried!! Chase: Me too!! Adam: What if something happened to her? Leo: She’s bionic!! Debby: But she’s emotional down!!! Adam: But she can’t glitch!! Chase: Or can she? Debby: No, that’s ridicoulious!! She can’t!!! The woods Spencer and Brooke are cuddling Brooke: What if I never see him again? Spencer: You will Brooke: How’d you know? Spencer: I just do Brooke: I’m happy, that you are here with me Spencer: I never would’ve let you go on your own Brooke: Thanks (kisses his cheek) I think, I go to sleep Brooke gets up Brooke: Night, love you Spencer: Good night my dear, love you Brooke enters the tent . Spencer gets the box out of his jacket and looks at it Spencer: I hope… (he puts it back) Spencer takes the jacket and enters the tent Marcus walks toward the tent a few steps Marcus: I didn’t want that to happen, but I have to disappear. You would go back to hating me, if I would come back. Bye babysis, I always loved you (runs away) Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript